Petits règlements de comptes entre mafiosi
by Hikari Yumeko
Summary: Recueil d'OS. 1. Petit commerce illicite entre illusionnistes


**Pairing:** sous-entendus de all27 et one-sided 6433

 **Thème:** illusion

 **Notes:** OS écrit dans le cadre de la 70e nuit du FoF. Etant en plein dans Reborn (j'en suis à l'épisode 114 pour le moment), le terme illusion ne pouvait que me faire penser à Mukuro et Mammon.

* * *

 **Petit commerce illicite entre illusionnistes**

Ce n'était un secret pour personne que Mammon aimait l'argent par-dessus, au point que si on lui demandait de choisir entre sa fortune personnelle et sa vie, personne n'était assuré que l'illusionniste choisirait la dernière.

Il disposait d'un compte en banque plus que bien fourni dont le capital s'accroissait régulièrement des sommes qu'il parvenait à extorquer sous des prétextes divers à ses coéquipiers.

Pourtant, les membres de la Varia avaient été forcés de constater qu'étrangement, sa fortune s'était brutalement accrue de manière totalement inexplicable ces derniers temps, au point qu'on ne pouvait plus voir l'arcobaleno du brouillard se déplacer sans un petit sourire satisfait.

Et Squalo eut beau crier et tempêter et Belphegor lui jouer des tours idiots pour le faire craquer, nul ne parvint à savoir ni comment, ni pourquoi.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Du côté des Vongola, Tsuna avait constaté un phénomène similaire, à la différence qu'il s'agissait de cette fois Mukudo Rukuro, l'un de ses deux gardiens de la brume. En l'espace de quelques semaines, Kokuyo Land s'était véritablement métamorphosé. Si une grande partie du parc ne payait pas de mine et ressemblait toujours à une véritable jungle l'abandon, le bâtiment du lycée avait quant à lui subit un véritable relifting. Exit les vitres brisées, les escaliers en ruines, les salles aux tentures déchirées et aux meubles fracassés, dans un état d'abandon total. Le tout avait été entièrement rénové et meublé avec gout, au grand plaisir de Chrome parce que, même si le plus important était de pouvoir rester aux côtés de Mukuro, Ken et Chikusa, le look « squat urbain », ce n'était quand même pas l'environnement idéal pour une jeune fille.

Et Tsuna eut beau interroger son gardien de la brume, lui demander comment et avec quels moyens celui-ci avait bien pu rénover cette véritable ruine, Mukuro ne cessa de soutenir envers et contre tout qu'il s'agissait d'une simple illusion qu'il maintenait afin de faire plaisir à Chrome, quand bien même Tsuna savait grâce à son hyper intuition que tout était bel et bien réel.

oOoOoOoOoOo

 _Minuit, un hangar abandonné en périphérie de Namimori_

Pour quiconque, l'endroit aurait semblé désert. Abandonné depuis des années, le vieux bâtiment menaçait de tomber en ruine et seul le miaulement de chats de gouttière troublaient le calme des lieux.

Pourtant, un observateur un peu plus attentif aurait vu les deux silhouettes qui, dissimulées dans l'ombre d'un empilement de caisse à moitié fracassées, étaient en train de se livrer à un juteux commerce…

\- Tu as les photos ? demanda la plus petite.

\- Kufufu, j'ai de tous bons clichés aujourd'hui, déclara son interlocuteur en sortant une volumineuse enveloppe couleur crème de son sac.

Mammon s'apprêtait à se saisir des précieux documents, quand Mukuro les mis soudainement hors de sa portée en souriant.

\- Kufufu, pas si vite. L'argent d'abord.

L'arcobaleno sortit en grommelant une épaisse liasse de billets qu'il lui tendit de mauvaise grâce.

Grrr ! Dire qu'avec n'importe qui d'autre, il aurait pu l'entourlouper en lui donnant des illusions de faux billets. Mais c'était impossible avec Mukuro, il aurait immédiatement vu au travers et éventé la supercherie. Cela lui fendait le cœur de se séparer de ses précieux, mais ce sacrifice était nécessaire. Grâce à eux, il allait pouvoir s'enrichir encore plus…

\- C'est toujours un plaisir de faire des affaires avec toi, déclara Mukuro en lui tendant l'enveloppe que Mammon s'empressa de décacheter, une expression avide sur le visage.

L'arcobaleno sourit et ne s'empêcha qu'à grande peine de se frotter les mains. Effectivement, c'était de la marchandise d'excellente qualité. Mukuro savait incontestablement se servir de son talent d'illusionniste pour camoufler sa présence et surprendre leurs modèles non consentants dans leurs moments les plus intéressants.

Et parmi les clichés, il y avait vraiment du très, très lourd. Lussuria allait adorer la photo de Ryohei torse nu en train de s'entrainer à la boxe et Mammon était certain que ce cliché de Tsuna en yukata court en train de lécher une glace – mais où diable Mukuro avait-il pu le prendre ? – allait faire fureur dans les rangs Vongola.

\- Comme tu le vois, j'ai pris la liberté de développer la gamme Tsunayoshi Sawada, expliqua Mukuro, en proposant des produits diversifiés : en boxer, à la piscine, en yukata, sous la douche,… C'est après tout de loin notre modèle le plus rentable.

Mammon acquiesça. Ils avaient beau les vendre à des prix exorbitants, les photos de Tsuna partaient littéralement comme des petits pains. Xanxus, Byakhuran, mais aussi tous les gardiens du Vongola Decimo – et celui de la tempête en particulier - se les arrachaient littéralement, au point qu'ils ne restaient jamais bien longtemps en stock.

\- Je pense que nous en avons fini pour ce soir, déclara l'arcobaleno. Rendez-vous la semaine prochaine, même endroit, même heure.

\- J'essaierai de réaliser quelques vidéos. Cela ne risque pas d'être évident avec ce fichu gardien de la tempête qui colle le Decimo en permanence, mais cela pourrait se révéler extrêmement rentable…

Mammon hocha la tête et, sans même un au revoir, tourna les talons, sa tête tournant à l'avance à l'idée de tous les bénéfices pécuniers qu'il pourrait bien en retirer…

* * *

J'ai eu un peu de mal pour la fin, mais j'espère que vous avez aimé!


End file.
